8etffandomcom-20200215-history
Captains Log : Thomas W Myer
SECURITY CODE ACCEPTED.... LOGS ARE ACCESSED.... CAPTAINS LOG: STARDATE: 91298.13 : We have been on patrol for 3 days now and for the most part things have been quiet. The only thing that has livened things up was we intercepted a corvette trying a run at the station. We have the crew in the brig and the ship in the shuttlebay. STARDATE: 91154.83 : Last evening I gave the crew shore leave on Remora Station while I attended a meet and greet function to welcome the new Romulan delegation in an alliance with the Federation, and the 8th in particular. : The reception went well as could be expected with the long history between the Republic and Federation, and it looks to be a prosperous venture for both sides. Supplemental: : The Tempest is undergoing refueling and provisioning before we head out on a joint survey mission with the Romulans. Still not sure what we will be surveying for though. STARDATE: 91102.79 : This morning we received a faint distress signal from a Romulan ship in the Unroth system of the Onias Sector, class and affiliation are unknown at this time. I have ordered an intercept course plotted and we are on our way at best possible speed. I hope we can make it in time to rescue the crew. Doctor Blehn and his staff are on stand by and shuttle bay 2 has been converted to emergency triage and shuttle bay 3 is set up as a holding area for uninjured. Lieutenant Wisazoa assures me that the Slipstream drive will be operational in an hour (was taken offline for routine inspection before the distress call). Supplemental: SD 91106.81 : It was an ambush. When we arrived at the coordinates we were attacked by a Hirogen hunting party made up of 1 Apex class, 2 Hunter class, and 6 Seeker class vessels. : The Tempest took minor damage and all of the attacking ships were crippled, but not destroyed. : Fleet intelligence liaison officer Izod will be relaying all pertinent information to SFC as well as Remora Station (8th ETF command) CAPTAINS PERSONAL LOG: STARDATE: 91180.47 : I received some good news just now from my sister on New Florida. The treatments have gone well and the size of the cooties has shrunk to a manageable size for now. MRI in 2 months and Radiation Dr. in 10 weeks. I hope that things keep improving. STARDATE: 91154.84 : The Romulans delegation arrived last night, and they appear sincere in what they want to accomplish with us, but I can't help falling into distrust when it comes to them. All of my life and specifically my years in Starfleet I've been told that the Romulans are not to be trusted, that they have hidden agendas. I hope that what my gut is telling me is wrong and that it is just the feeling of the unknown that bothers me. Only time will tell I guess, and in the mean time I will do as the Admiral wishes and try to get along with them no matter my personal feelings which are to shoot first then ask them what they wanted. STARDATE: 91153.6 : I received some bad news this evening. My sister called from the Kissimmee colony on New FLorida. She has contracted a rare form of Cooties which affect the brain. She is undergoing treatment, but the prognosis is still uncertain. STARDATE: 91062.11 : It's been a hard go of it here on New Romulus. We have been working round the clock trying to help the colony become stable and prosperous. This is my first trip back to the Tempest in weeks, and I'm happy to see that it hasn't fallen apart in my absence. Command has told us that this is a vital mission for relations with the Romulans, and for the security of the Federation and more specific the safety of Remora Station. I still feel awkward about helping those that have been our enemies for so long. I guess only time will tell if this is the right move or not. Category:Personnel Logs